universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Frankie Stein
On Screen Enterance Starting the day Frankie walks to the battlefield carrying books, puts them away and starts the fight Moveset Neutral B: Student Disembodied President Frankie will pull out a board of an action she dosn't like. When it's done NEAR an opponent it works on them. But when she does it far away, all opponents have no moves that frankie put up. Frankie just put up a board to cancel her opponent's moves. It's like Scanty & Kneesocks' RURU'S but she can't put "Up B" on the board. She can cancel out B, Side B and Down B moves. If an opponent destroys the board they will get electrocuted but they get their moves back. You have to wait 5 seconds to put up another board Side B: Joltin' Frankie will charge electricity and shock the opponent. If you charge it long enough her damage goes down. If Frankie has 50% damage she will summon a black raincloud and paralyze the opponents with lightning Up B: Oops not again Frankie's hand will pop off on a thread and grab a ledge. You can also grab items with it to. If done on the ground, Frankie will let her hand crawl and grab opponents Down B: Home Ick Frankie will make a Ginger-Bread man. He will wander around the stage biting opponents. After 5 hits, he crumbles. Debris are edible FINAL SMASH: Frankie's Joltin' Juice Frankie will make juice and electrocute one of them. If the opponent drinks the normal one they are healed. But if the opponent drinks the electric one, they are K.O.ed. If all the drinks are not gone in 8 seconds, They explode causing opponents instant death. The explosion heals Frankie K.O. Sounds KO1: Oh my Ghoul KO2: WAAAH StarKO: *Screams* ScreenKO: no Taunts Up: *Thumbs Up* Side: *Shrugs* Down: *Hands on knees* Victory Options Victory1: MUAHAHAHAHAAA Victory2: *Smiles at the camera* Victory3: *Poses and Singing* Lose: *Crying* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Frankie classic mode win.png|Win Frankie classic mode lose.png|Lose Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks AAA Combo- Stich Slap (Slaps Two Times) Dash Attack- Flip Kick Tilt Attacks Side- Hoodude Doll Up- Cheerleading Down- ZAP! Smashes Side- Electric Punch Up- Mimics Frollo's up smash but with lightning Down- Splits Aerials N-Air - ??? F-Air - ??? B-Air - ??? U-Air - AAAH!! A FLOATING HEAD!!! D-Air - Lightning Flurry Grabs, Throws Grab- Her hand gets loose on a thread and grabs an opponent (Like Shiek's or Link's grab) Pummel- Slap Forward- Twirls her hand around with the opponent and throws forward Back- Back flips and lets go Up- Statics the opponent and pops her head off and gets put back on Down- Shocks the opponent downward Others Ledge attack: ??? 100% ledge attack: ??? Front attack: ??? Back attack: ??? Trip attack: ??? Logo Skullette Victory Theme We are Monster High Kirby Hat Frankie's Hair, Bolts and a stitch on his cheek Trophy TBA Snake Codec Snake: Colonel. Who's this girl with the stitches? Colonel: That's Frankie Stein, Snake. She first started Monster High at 15...days old Snake: Days Old? Colonel: That's because she's a Frankenstein's Monster. Anyways, let me tell you about her Moveset, She can disable your special moves by saying she doesn't like them on a board Snake: So....She disables my moves I worked so hard on? *Otacon takes place* Otacon: Oh wait....Here's the best part....She can zap you with her electricity. If you get hit with her thundercloud, You can kiss your but goodbye Snake: Say....Does she get along with Cleo? Otacon: Well.....they used to be rivals...but they finally got back together...but sometimes they're still at it. Seems that they are always competing after something. Huge Crushes, Kart racing, Sports you name it Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter Guidance Hamtaro: AAAAAAH!!! IT'S FRANKENSTEIN'S MONSTER!!! Maxwell: Calm down, Hamtaro. That's just Frankie Stein Hamtaro: Don't let her rip me apart. I'm to cute to die!! Maxwell: She won't rip you apart, But she can electrocute you. So watch out for her jolts Dexter: And don't let her stop you from throwing your seeds at her Hamtaro: Why? Dexter: Because she will put it up on a board to cancel it out Hamtaro: This opponent is gonna be hard. Do I have a chance? Maxwell: Oh wait...I have an idea. Use your little Hamster claws, and her stitches might come loose....But her hand may still be active and can grab you Hamtaro: Ugh. I hope i'll win this Colors and Costumes *Default Blue Dress (B) *Red Dress ® *Green dress (G) *Purple Dress *Pink Dress *Yellow Dress *White Dress *Monochrome Frankie *Dark Frankie Stein (13 Wishes) *Ghouls Rule Outfit *Voltageous (Super Hero Outfit) Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Toon Category:Monster High Category:Sexy Characters Category:Green Category:Blue Category:Black and White Category:Female Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Mattel Category:Frankenstein Category:Starter Characters Category:Not scary Category:Not Horror Category:Strong Character Category:Lawl Toon 64 Category:Fluttershy Lover Category:Movie Characters Category:Kate Higgins voiced Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:German